Tardy
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: Sylvia was a bully to poor Marco during middle school, but now their best friends attending the same college. Before midterm exam he asked Sylvia out to eat at a restaurant. Is there a possible romance in the air? (LEMON!)


_His mouth…_

Marco's lips grazed over her skin in a teasing manner as his hot breath hit her skin.

_His tongue…_

His wet muscle probed at her neck, slowly licking his way up to the lobe of her ear and back down to the crook of her neck. He retrieved his tongue back in his mouth and gently blew a stream of cold air against the wet spot, sending shivers down her spine.

_His voice…_

"Sylvia…" He purred in her ear as he pressed his lips against the soft tissue. His hand ran over the curve of her body, starting from her hip and making his way up. His hand brushed against the underlining of her breast and Sylvia let out a soft, sweet moan as she arched her chest into his hand.

Marco wrapped an arm under her shoulders to pull her closer to his face. His free hand pulled her shoulder even closer and he leaned forward, licking at the hard pink nub teasingly, making her suck in her breath through her nose sharply.

_The alarm… _

Wait! The alarm!?

Sylvia woke up startled and she looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. She didn't know how many time she pressed the snooze button on her clock, but what mattered right now was that she was late for school—and she couldn't afford to be late! Today was midterm exams and her college professors weren't exactly the understanding types.

"Shit!" She yelled and she jumped out of bed. She tossed off her white cotton T-shirt on the floor and looked in her closet. Crap, that's right. She hasn't done her laundry in a few days. In hurry, she looked around her messy floor she vowed she would pick up and clean whenever she gets home, but she knew she won't. Fortunately, she found a clean blouse on her computer desk chair along with the same jeans she wore without washing for the last three days.

_I seriously need to clean this place up and do laundry… _

No time for thoughts.

She rushed to change into the clothes, throw her hair up in a messy ponytail, and run out of her apartment dormitory.

Jumping every other step, Sylvia rushed over to her bike that was locked to the bike stand. Fumbling for her keys, she quickly unlocked her chain and pulled her back out. She heard thunder roar up ahead and she looked up at the sky to see dark clouds rolling in from the south.

_Just my luck… _She thought and she kicked the safety bar up and took off down the sidewalk to her first class.

To her satisfaction, Sylvia made it to the class two minutes before her professor would shut the door and locks it to make it impossible for the people who were late to enter the room and interrupt class. There were two occasions where that very incident happened to Sylvia all because she pressed the snooze button one too many times.

"There you are!" A familiar, friendly voice piped up that always made her insides tickle.

"Hi, Marco." She gave him a vague smile, sitting next to her freckled friend.

Sylvia and Marco had been friends for years. Since middle school to be specific, except then she would bully him. She remembered the times she would break into his locker to leave an unpleasant surprise. One time it was tarantula. Marco nearly pissed himself and yelled in terror. It was because of that experience that suspended her from school for a week.

It wasn't until high school before Sylvia stopped her constant bullying. It was probably the first day of her sophomore year when she realized Marco was a man. He was always tall, standing at least 5'9 when he was fifteen, but when they entered sophomore year he had a sudden growth spurt over the summer. He breached at the height of 6'3, making her feel inconsiderably short compared to him. Standing at the height of 5'7, she was tall for a woman, but nowhere near Marco.

That year she realized the boyish looks that Marco was shaping differently. His jawline looked stronger, and his eyes were brighter. And his freckles looked cuter than ever. She realized that morning on their first day of sophomore year as she carried a small Ziploc bag of ice she got from the cafeteria to dump down his shirt to realize he was too tall for her to reach now. And her eyes gave him a sweep over him.

His back was to her, but under his clothes she could see a thin line of toned muscles. She realized he must of went working out, seeing the muscles the harbored his arms.

He grew up…

It was at that moment Sylvia realized she had a crush on the shy boy. She always had, but she never admitted it till now.

For the rest of high school the two became quite close, inseparable even. By their senior year of high school, Marco talked about going to college to major in social working. Sylvia decided to follow him. Why not? Her major of choice was psychology. She always had a day dream pictured of her and Marco working an office together one day, maybe. But that was a secret for now.

"Overslept again?" He asked, grinning the same grin that made her heart melt.

"Ahahaha. Sort of…" She scratched her cheek nervously. She hated how well he knew her.

"Figures." He leaned his strong chin on his knuckles, his smile softening.

She stared at him, her cheeks tinting a slight pink. Looking at him and thinking back to when they were kids she never understood why she picked on him in the first time. She guessed it was because she had a crush on him and she wasn't sure how to express her feelings

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, concern leaking in his voice.

Sylvia realized she staring and her cheeks heated up. "N-Nothing." She turned her head to gaze at the board across the classroom.

Without looking at him, she knew he was staring at her—analyzing her. It made her feel a little tense, to say the least. It was s_oooo _h_aaaa_rd to conceal these feelings from him

From the corner of her eye, she saw Marco reach to her and moved a fallen piece of her that came loose from her ponytail and tucked it behind her. She stared at her table, her ears burning hot red

A smile widened on Marco's face, and he pulled his hand back.

She crossed her eyes at the table. She didn't understand him. From time to time he would brush his fingers against her cheek, or move her bangs out of her eyes. She thought he could like her too, but she never dared asked him. It wasn't like he ever asked her out on a date or anything…

"Hey, would you like to go out to eat after midterm is over?" He asked her suddenly.

Sylvia lifted her gaze from her table, surprised her eyes didn't drill holes into the spot she stared at. She turned her blue eyed gaze to look at him, and small smile on her lips. "I'd love to." She replied.

It wasn't unusual for them to go and eat at a local restaurant. He would drive her in his 2001 Chevy Blazer to a restaurant of her choice at least once a week.

Marco returned the smile.

The male professor looked at his watch and went up to the door to lock to block any tardy people from entering the room. He turned his cold gaze to look at everyone. "Everyone, grab an iPad, sign into padlock and then onto your student account. Under this class should be Mid Term Exam listed under the exam section. Once you access it the passcode Titan."

Everyone in the room listened to the instructions given by the teacher and did as they were told.

During the test I could feel Marco's foot press against hers. It took all of her willpower not to smile as she wrapped her foot around his ankle. From the corner of her eye she could see the tip of his ear turn a slight red.

Their feet stayed intertwined for the remainder of the exam.

After all midterm exams were finished Sylvia met Marco in front of the Humanities building. She had to run by her dormitory building to lock up her back before going to meet him. When she saw him waiting for her patiently as ever at the building her heart leapt a bit with joy. He was too cute for his own good. If only she could jump him now…

"Ready?" Marco asked, seeing her walk up to him. He still had that same heart melting smile on his face.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

Marco reached forward, and he gently took her hand in his, holding it. "Is this okay?" He asked, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

They held hands from time to time, but it was normally in private. They were friends and they didn't want to give the wrong idea—even though all she ever wanted was to be his girlfriend.

Her cheeks tinted a slight pink, but she nodded her head, curling her fingers around his large hand that engulfed hers.

Together, they walked to his blazer hand in hand.

When they got in the blazer, Marco stared at the wheel for the longest time, something clearly on his mind. Sylvia looked concerned for her brown haired friend.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him softly, resting her hand on his knee.

Marco pressed his lips together in a thin line, grasping the hand that was on his knee. His grip tightened when he looked at her, his cheeks tinting a very noticeable pink. "W-Will you be my girlfriend!?" He asked her suddenly, his voice booming in her ears.

Sylvia's eyes widen, taken aback by his sudden question. She stared at him, her mouth a gapped.

Oh… my… God… Marco just asked her to be his girlfriend. She wasn't sure what to say. This was so sudden!

Words formed in her mouth, but she couldn't speak. Her throat was too tight.

Marco closed his eyes, his face red. "Never mind!" He turned his head from Sylvia, gripping the steering wheel. "Forget that I said anything!" Devastation was clearly heard in his voice.

Sylvia stared at him a couple more seconds, realization finally hitting. She took Marco's face and turned his head to look at her. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" She smiled at him brightly, her eyes shining. She was so happy. She wondered when—or if—would ever ask her to be his girlfriend.

A sigh of relief passed Marco's mouth and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad…" He replied, nuzzling his face in her hair. For such a long time he wanted to bury his face in her hair and inhale her sweet smell. How long has he been like this? He guessed he always felt like this around Sylvia since middle school—despite her constant bullying then. He always thought she was pretty.

The two of them untangled themselves from their grips and Sylvia stared up at Marco, his warm brown eyes laminating over her face. He moved a piece of her strawberry blonde hair to behind her ear, cupping her face in his hands. "May I kiss you?" He asked her softly, his cheeks tinting a darker shade of pink.

Sylvia's cheeks heated up once more, but with a smile, she nodded her head. "You may." She replied.

Marco tilted her head to the side, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Slowly dipping forward, he pressed his lips against hers for a sweet, slow kiss that she didn't hesitate to return. She fisted a handful of hair and deepened the kiss.

A jolt of surprise went up his spine when he felt Sylvia's tongue lick over his lower lip and Marco parted his lips ever so slightly so her tongue sneak into his mouth. The tip of her tongue ran over the top of his mouth.

He released her chin and his fingertips ran down her arms and back up in a soothing motion. Lewd thoughts entered both of their thoughts and the two of the pulled back slightly.

"I'm really not that hungry…" Sylvia admitted, her blue eyes piercing into his brown orbs.

Marco felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Was she suggesting…?

Sylvia knew Marco well enough to know he wouldn't take her hint without some kind of intervention from her. Carefully, she rested her hand on his knee cap, leaving it there for a while. She stared at her hand, rethinking her action over one more minute before she ran her hand up his inner thigh. Her hand brushed against his lower region before running back down his thigh and over to his knee. She repeated the action and he could feel himself arouse slightly. Before he could full fledge boner in his vehicle, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand back.

Disappointment washed over Sylvia, the feeling of rejection hitting her already. Tears stung her eyes. She felt so embarrassed, and she went to look away, but Marco caught her chin, tilting her head back up to him and he crushed his mouth against hers.

They swapped saliva, their kisses heated in passion. Reluctantly, Marco pulled from her slowly, a single string of saliva connecting their tongues together. Both of their cheeks were a bright red from their arousal.

"Would you like to go to my room?" Marco said with a low voice, only loud enough for her ears to hear.

A shiver ran up her spine. When did his voice ever sounded so sexy? His voice was a bit scratchy with a hint of roughness, but it was so sexy. She loved it.

Sylvia turned her head to look at her new boyfriend, and a slow smile crossed her lips. "I would love to." She tried her best to use her sexiest tone. She hoped he couldn't tell she was experienced with this kind of stuff. Yes, she kissed a couple of boys here and there, but she never went all the way with them.

The two of them left his blazer. He locked the doors before taking her hand and pulling her to his dorm.

They had to be careful. Girls weren't a loud in the boys' dorm room, but they were quiet in their walk. When they reached the dorm room, Marco peaked around the corner to make sure the Residential Assistant whom kept check on the behavior in the halls wasn't there. To his relief, the older male RA wasn't there.

He unlocked the door with his key and pulled her up the stairs in a hurry, trying to avoid any necessary contacts. Being mid-afternoon still all the male residents were probably out eating lunch or doing whatever.

They reached his floor, peaking around the corner one last time.

The coast was cleared.

He pulled her to his dorm room that he didn't share with anyone and shut the door, making sure to lock it just in case any intruders decided to barge in.

Sylvia stood in the middle of his room, her eyes looking around the room. It was nicely neat and organized unusually well for a boy, but she had nothing good to say. Her dorm room was a complete mess; littered with piles of laundry, but at this moment she didn't want to think about dirty laundry—unless it was his.

Marco walked up to her, and he rested is hands on her hips "I should warn you… I'm not experienced in this kind of stuff…" He looked embarrassed, glancing to the side.

A small smile crossed Sylvia's lips and she looked at him. Placing both hands on his cheeks she pulled him into a chaste kiss. "Neither am I." She replied.

The young man looked relieved at her words before he crushed his lips, once again, against her own.

Sylvia wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her tiptoes so she could reach his height. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist the other around her shoulders. They stood there, kissing each other for a few minutes before Marco felt Sylvia unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He pulled back; resting his forehead against the young woman's and watched her shaking fingers unbutton his white cotton shirt.

This was really happening. Sylvia couldn't believe she was about to have sex with Marco… After years of wondering if she'll ever become his it was actually happening.

His shirt slit open when she finished unbuttoning the shirt. Her eyes stared his torso and then his chest.

He was more defined in his muscles than she ever imagined. His chest was perfectly chiseled and he had the yummiest looking six pack. She wanted to so badly push him against the bed and let her tongue lick over his every muscle.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and she slipped the fabric off from his shoulder, watching the piece of fall to his feet. His arms were nicely muscled after years of him working out.

How the fuck did he made it all the way through high school and most of college without losing his virginity?

A low, needy moan escaped Sylvia's throat, causing Marco to blush at the attentive gaze from the young woman.

Sylvia worked on to unbutton his pants, but Marco pushed her against his small twin sized bed. "Not now." He whispered in her ear ever so softly. He blew cold air into her ear, causing a soft gasp to escape Sylvia's lips.

A satisfied grin curved on his lips as he started to kiss down her jawline and over neck. The woman under him squirmed ever so slightly at his teasing kisses as she tilted her head back to give him more room to explore her neck.

His hot, wet muscle licked over the curve her shoulder and up the crook of her neck to the lobe of her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, causing the young woman's back arch up against his hips.

"Marco…" She whined, her hands gripping the sheets.

"What is it?" He asked, his hand traveling up her shirt. Pushing up her bra, he cupped her breast and gripped it gently.

Sylvia mewled under him, her mouth opening and the closing like a fish.

Marco watched her facial expression, the looks she gave sensational. He could feel his own arousal press uncomfortably in his jeans. He needed release so bad, but he wanted to cherish this moment with Sylvia longer.

"Talk dirty to me," he whispered in her ear. He sat up ever so slightly so he could remove the shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor carelessly. His hands rested on her hips and traveled up and over the curves of her body.

Sylvia's voice hitched in her throat and she arched her hips up into his, feeling the erection that hiding in his pants. "Please… Marco… Fuck me…" She moaned her eyes half lidded staring up at the young.

Marco shivered. How could he reject those sweet demands? He crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as he worked on taking off her jeans. He pulled back from the kiss, his breathing growing somewhat heavy from his arousal.

"Marco…!" She whined when Marco tore the jeans from her legs and to the floor along with her panties. Her cheeks heated to a deep red, and she attempted to cover herself with her arms.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her wrists above her head. "Don't. I want to drink up every bit of you." He whispered, looking into her lust filled blue eyes with his lustful eyes. The look on her face was so tantalizing.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. He palmed his arousal over his pants over so softly, his hips bucking forward for more friction.

Sylvia watched in interest and she wretched her wrists out of his weakening grip. She worked on unbuttoning his pants before removing his pants in anticipation. His boxers barely scratched over his shaft as she pulled the last piece of fabric from his body. Marco hissed at the feeling, and he dug his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises in her hipbones.

Fuuuuuuck. He needed her and he needed her _now_.

Marco pressed her back against the mattress, his eyes drinking up the sight of her. Her strawberry blonde hair sprawled out on his pillow, and her breast looked like two round balls—her nipples hard from her own arousal. Her lips were parted ever so slight, her chest heaving as ragged breaths escaped her lips.

A low groan escaped Marco's throat, and he leaned forward, kissing her gently this time around as his tip pressed against her entrance.

Sylvia closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Marco's neck and pulling him closer to her before she pulled back slightly. "Please take me already… I'm yours…" She pleaded, looking up at Marco as she gripped a handful of his hair.

Marco stared at her, but nodded his head. He leaned forward and kissed Sylvia's forehead. "I love you, Sylvia." He said to her softly.

Sylvia smiled softly, and she gripped his shoulder with her free hand. A wash of relief ran over her. "I love you, too, Marco." She pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss.

Marco slowly pressed himself inside of her, being careful not to hurt her too much.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and she pulled back from the kiss. Sylvia wrapped her arms around Marco's shoulders and buried her nose into his shoulder, biting it harshly.

Marco wincer, but he didn't complain. He knew she was going through a lot of pain right now.

Sylvia laid under him, biting his shoulder and her fingernails clawing down his back. She pulled back a bit and looked up at Marco, both hers and his breathing slightly heavy.

"Move." She bucked her hips up into his, a soft moan passing her lips

Marco stared down at her, but he didn't reject her wish. Holding onto her hips for leverage, he started to pump his length into her slowly, a soft groan passing his lips.

Moans passed Sylvia's lips as she arched her hips into his. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as she imagined it would be. As his thrusts continued she forgot the pain, and with a rasped voice she moaned, "faster."

With an inquiring look, he stared at her face to be sure. He saw the look of pleasure on her face and it encouraged him to move faster.

A gasp passed Sylvia's lips as she arched her back up into his again. "M-Marco!" She moaned when he hit a bundle of nerves.

His hands slid up the insides of her thighs and his hand palmed her area, his thumb rubbing against the little pink nub in between her folds.

"Oh God!" Sylvia through her head back as she felt her breathing quicken and she dug her nails into the sheets, tearing little holes in them. She'll buy him new ones later, but right now she was too focused on the pleasure he sent through her.

Sylvia sat up and she buried her fingers in the locks of his hair, pulling at his hair.

"Damn it! Sylvia!" It was rare Marco cursed, but at the moment he could quite frankly not give a single fuck. He groaned as his thrusts became more erratic and jerky. He was going to cum soon, and he was desperately trying to get Sylvia to come first.

Drool went down the corner of Sylvia's mouth as she threw her head back in pleasure, feeling Marco hit another bundle of nerves.

That was it.

A warm, over washing feeling that bundled in her lower abdomen came rushing down and over his dick. Her walls clamped around him, and Marco let out a final low groan.

He pulled out of just in time as he cum came spurting out. His hand gripped his shaft as his thumb covered the peeping hole of dick as he came in his hand. A ragged breath left his mouth and his eyes landed on his young lover.

Sylvia was panting heavily under him as she stared up at him, her hands releasing his sheets. Marco leaned forward and he kissed her deeply, wiping his hand against his sheet. Why not? It was ripped anyway and the sheet was already soiled with their sweat.

Sylvia returned the kiss with equal passion, holding his body close to hers. When they parted for air, Marco pressed his lips against her forehead and traded spots with her. He lay on his back and he pulled her on top of him. His hand ran over her back soothingly, humming softly as he stared up at the ceiling, the silence between them comfortable.

Sylvia rested her head against his chest and she closed her eyes. She could hear the loud thump of his heartbeat slow down to a steadier pace and it was calming to her.

Within a matter of seconds she passed out asleep.

Marco noticed his girlfriend had passed out on him and a soft chuckle left his lips. "I love you, Sylvia. I always have…" He whispered before falling asleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review! This was my first lemon I ever wrote! So, let me know what you think. Also, if you liked this story please read "Don't Give Up" if you haven't already. ;) It's a Levi x OC story. **

**Oh, also, this one-shot took me forever to write... I didn't bother to read over it, so if you see a grammar mistake I am sorry... I didn't want to look over it..**


End file.
